


See You Next Fall

by tales_from_a_vagabond



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A little bit of blood, M/M, very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tales_from_a_vagabond/pseuds/tales_from_a_vagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is paramedic and Tyler falls. (Picture it though, Josh. Paramedic. Wearing a paramedic uniform. Picture it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Next Fall

Honestly, all he did was just fall. A simple trip if you will. Calling an ambulance was overreacting. Plus, Tyler was sure the ambulance people had better things to do, but his co-worker, Jenna, had called them anyways despite his protest. So, Tyler just sat behind the counter, pressing a wad of paper towels to the cut on his forehead.

When the ambulance arrived, Jenna greeted them and held open the door as they rolled in a freakin'  _stretch_ _er for Christ's sake._

Jenna explained how Tyler pretty much made out with the tile when he over his own stupid feet to the two paramedics as they made their way over to Tyler. Both paramedics seemed to be about Tyler's age. One had light brown hair and blue eyes. His name tag read _"Mark" ._ The other one had blue hair, _blue hair._ He had dark brown eyes and a nose ring. The blue haired paramedic was smiling and his eyes crinkled at the ends. Tyler tried his hardest not to swoon right then and there.

The paramedics helped Tyler move onto the stretcher. He really didn't need the help, _he was fine._

"Is the stretcher necessary?" Tyler questioned. He could walk okay, well he might have to lean on someone to keep from falling again while the room spun, but he could still walk!

The paramedic called _Mark_ barley glanced at Tyler while he replied with a "yes."

"Yeah, sorry. It's protocol." The blue-haired paramedic told Tyler while  _smiling._

Tyler felt his stomach do _gymnastics_ for Pete's sake. Trying to look anywhere but the cute blue-haired paramedics dumb smiling face, Tyler saw that his name was " _Josh_." Tyler kept repeating the name in his head as they loaded him into the back of the ambulance. Saying the name over and over until it settled into his mind and made a home. 

Once Tyler was safely in the back of the ambulance, Mark got out and shut the doors behind him and _holycraphe'salonewithJosh._ _  
_

Josh sat next to the gurney and picked up the stethoscope that was hung around his neck. Josh put the ear pieces into his ear and began to taps on the diaphragm a few times before pressing it to Tyler's chest.

"Can you take a few deep breaths for me?" Josh asked, looking at Tyler.

Tyler sucks in a breath and tries to control his breathing so it doesn't seem like he's freaking out that he's  _alone_ with a _cute boy_ in a situation like _t_ _his._ He's freaking out so much on the inside that he barley notices the ambulance come to life.

Josh puts his stethoscope back around his neck. "Well the good news is that your lungs seem perfectly healthy."

Tyler mutters a "Thanks" and hangs his head slightly and why is he blushing? 

Josh takes Tyler's wrist between his fingers gently, like he was afraid he would snap Tyler's wrist if he applied to much pressure. He also begins to ever-so-slightly press down on the under side of Tyler's wrist. 

"So what's your name?" Josh asked, this time not looking at Tyler but looking at a watch that's on his wrist. Only then does Tyler note the sick and frick tattoo that spreads up Josh's right arm and disappears under the short- sleeved uniform.

"Umm... Tyler Joseph." Umm? Now it looks like he doesn't even know his own name and was he supposed to say his last name too? Or just his first name? Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

"Well hello Tyler Joseph." And Josh is doing that smiling thing with the crinkling eyes and the butterflies are taking jackhammers to Tyler's stomach.

"I'm Josh Dun." Josh says, glancing at Tyler for a quick second but for looking back to the watch on his tattooed arm. "Your heart rate is 130. So it's a little fast."

When Josh looks at Tyler like he's expecting Tyler to give him a reason why Tyler's heart feels like its trying to burst out of his chest, all Tyler can do is shrug and think how the name  _Josh Dun_  sounds like a name with magic behind it. 

"I like your tattoos." Josh points out, sitting back in the chair besides the gurney. He taps on the two lines running horizontally across Tyler's wrist, with his index finger. "They're pretty sick."

"Thanks." Tyler smiles softly and gestures towards Josh's own tattoos, "Yours are really rad."

Josh opens his mouth to say something but then jumps in his seat like he's been shocked.

"Holy crap, your head is bleeding!" Josh exclaimed 

Tyler pressed his fingers to the cut he sustained from the fall, when he pulled them back into his line of sight, they were covered with red. Oh yeah, he'd forgotten about that.

Josh got up and rummaged in the cabinets they had in the ambulance. When he found what he was looking for he sat back down next to Tyler. 

"I'm really sorry. I totally forgotten all about that cut." Josh rambled as he fumbled around with the something to clean up the cut.

"No, I forgot too. Its fine," Tyler intervened, watching Josh, "Its not gonna need stitches right?"

"Nah. Just a butterfly bandage." Josh reassured Tyler. Josh gently pressed on the bandage on the cut. "There." Josh said, pushing on the butterfly bandage with a "Boooop" and Tyler tries to convince himself that he wasn't totally in love.

"Now where did you hit your head?" Josh asked as he pulled out a little flashlight out of the pocket on his shirt uniform.

Tyler pointed to the general area and winced when Josh touched it.

"Yeah, you'll certainly have a lump in the morning." Josh said.

Tyler groaned as thinking about how much fun that'll be as Josh started to shine the light in Tyler's eyes.

"What's the month and the year?" Josh questioned, rotating shining the light between Tyler's right and left eye. 

"It's December and it's 2014."  Tyler replied, staring straight ahead.

Josh clicked the flashlight off and put it back in his shirt pocket. He smiled at Tyler in a reassuring way as he said, "Okay good. It doesn't seem like you brain took any real damage in the fall, but they'll probably have you do a MRI." 

Tyler nodded at what Josh was saying. They looked at each other for a brief second as the ambulance came to a halt. Josh opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but as the back doors of the ambulance opened, Josh quickly closed his mouth.

When the ambulance doors swung fully open Mark came into view. Josh got up to make more room for Mark as he climbed in to the back. Both Mark and Josh got Tyler on the gurney out of the ambulance. 

Waiting out in front of the hospital was a nurse with bright orange hair and a wheelchair. She smiled warmly at Tyler as she said to him, "Hello Mr. Joseph, Mark was telling me that you fell and hit your head. We're just gonna do some test to make sure nothing serious happened to you, okay?"

Tyler nodded and gave her a small smile. All together Josh, Mark, and the nurse-Tyler say her badge hanging about her neck said Hayley- all helped Tyler to move from the gurney to the wheelchair.

As Hayley wheeled him into the hospital, Tyler turned around slightly in his seat and glanced back at the ambulance. Only Josh was standing there, watching as Haylay wheeled Tyler inside. When Josh saw Tyler looking at him, Josh gave Tyler one of _those_ smiles, the one where his eyes all scrunched up, and waved at Tyler. 

Tyler got butterflies in his stomach, he smiled back and waved back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look at me actually looking up medical stuff to make it kinda accurate. Also the ending probably sucks, but I felt bad that it was sitting in my drafts for so long with no ending so I just half-assed one. May write a sequel for this one day, not any time soon, but one day.


End file.
